A new tv and a new job!
by Jen Darknight
Summary: Bakura broke the tv, now Ryou has to buy a new one. But when they both go to the mall things get interesting, and Bakura gets a job in...you have to read to find out!


This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I know that the yamis don't have real solid bodies of their own but for the sake of my story I made Bakura with a solid body. I hope that everyone will like the first chapter, I'm writing the second one, so it should be up soon. Well, enjoy!

It was a normal day, the sun was rising, the clouds were drifting in the morning sky and the birds were chirping. Almost everyone was awake, except the children, who were still dreaming. The day was just starting. Everything was normal, except for poor little Ryou who was late for work. But no, it wasn't his fault, it was Bakura's fault for breaking the T.v. Bakura's excuse was simple, he said "There was nothing good on the damned thing!... It was a piece of crap anyways".

Ryou was thirty minutes late, so he decided that he would clean everything up when he came back from work later. He was going to need to buy another T.v, fro it was the only thing that kept Bakura busy and off the streets. And he had to buy another toaster since Bakura broke it the one they had. He said that the beast wanted to kill him, of course the beast being a white and simple toaster. Actually he had to buy lots of things thanks to Bakura. But Ryou thought that he couldn't really blame him because he never really teached him how to use those things.

He told Bakura that if he got hungry there was food on the fridge or that he could make himself whatever he wanted and that if anything happened he just call to his work and ask for him. With that he left while thinking about the things the other could do. It was never safe to leave the other bored and alone. He could try to destroy the city, kill Yamior burn the house down. He was thinking that he should get Bakura a job, but that thought was quickly discarded when he remembered that Bakura was a lazy ass, and a psychotic evil one at that. So, no it would be better if Bakura stayed away from people.

* * *

"I'm home!" said Ryou, but no one answered. He decided to check the living room but only found the broken crystal pieces from the T.v. on the floor and no one on the couch. He checked the two bed rooms which were empty, and knocked on the bathroom's door but received no answer. The only place left for him to check was the kitchen. Suddenly, he was afraid of what he might find there.

Ryou was walking down the hall, the house was enveloped in an eerie silence. He was standing in front of the kitchen's door and was debating on whether he should go in or stay out in the sfehall. He decided to go in and with a burst of new found courage he barged in running, stopping in front of the sink. Everything was as he left it in the morning, the table that was in front of him was clean and nothing was out of place. That was until Bakura roused from the floor at the other side of the table with a knife in his hand that had something red smeared on the blade, while his face and lips were dirty because of the same red substance.

Ryou was too scared to think. Instead of trying to find a reasonable explanation for everything he was jumping to conclusions. In his mind, Bakura had killed someone with that knife and then decided to drink the person's blood. Bakura, oblivious to what Ryou was thinking started to approach him, while liking the red substance from the blade of the knife that he still had in hand. With that Ryou snapped and started crying.

Bakura was genuinely surprised. He didn't understand why Ryou was crying and looking at him with an expression of pure fear on his face. That was until he caught his reflection on the table's crystal. He did look terrifying. His hair was a mess, he had the red substance on his face, clothes and hands, and he had licked the knife while walking towards Ryou, that completes the psycho image. And the fact that he started laughing like a maniac when he noticed all this didn't help at all.

Bakura looked at Ryou, who was trying to merge with the wall behind him because of his back being pressed so hard against it. He putted the knife on the table and went to the sink. He turned the handle and let the water wash away the red substance on off his hands. After getting rid of the filth he ran a hand through his hair to make it fall in place. Now the looked normal, well as normal as he could be, he went towards Ryou, who was now crying softly. Bakura knelled in front of him and looked at him in the eyes.

Ryou started to calm down, and when he managed to keep himself from stuttering he asked Bakura what happened. Bakura only smirked and said that he got, hungry and that he still was. Ryou was horrified by the answer. He tried to move away but the wall behind him didn't let him. When Bakura saw Ryou's reaction he had to stifle a chuckle. He knew that the boy was absolutely terrified because he thought that he killed someone and that he would try to hurt him.

Bakura, who was still on his knees in front of Ryou, said that it wasn't what he was thinking, that it was only a misunderstanding. Ryou asked him that what happened then, while rubbing the tears out of his eyes and managing to calm down. Bakura blushed but managed to hide it by looking at the floor. He said that it was a little accident he had while trying to make himself something to eat. He was making a PB & J sandwich and he spilt the jelly jar. So while cleaning it he got dirty.

Ryou had to stifle a giggle while imagining the whole ordeal. He smiled and told Bakura that it was okay, while with his hand he got out a speck of jelly that was on Bakura's cheek. He stood up and told Bakura that he should take a shower and get clean clothes on him. And told Bakura that he had to hurry because the had to go to the mall afterwards to buy a new T.v. like he said they would on the morning.

Bakura, who was getting undressed to take a shower, was thinking that he had to take revenge, revenge on the jelly for making him all dirty. Even though he knew that it was technically impossible, he would still try it. Then he heard Ryou telling him to hurry because they were going to the mall. This would be a very interesting night, very interesting indeed.

* * *

I hope that everyone liked it! Please review, I want to know whether it was good, bad or in-between. If you review you'll get a cyber cookie! Bye!!


End file.
